An Icelolly and Footsies!
by CSI-kirsty
Summary: GSR...“Mmmm…” Sara moaned as she placed her newly opened ice-lolly in her mouth. !suggestive adult themes!I wasn't sure weather to rate this as a T or M?
1. Catherine!

**This will probably be a short two chapter story. I hope you like it! Thanks to CSI Granger for the beta editing. Oh and in this story Warrick is O.K and Sara is still at the lab (Grissom and Sara are together).**

**Disclaimer:**** O.K so maybe I don't own them or anything else to do with CSI.**

"Mmmm…" Sara moaned as she placed her newly opened ice-lolly in her mouth. Grissom's head snapped up, looking up from his book he saw her slowly pulling the ice-lolly out of her mouth. When the last bit of the ice-lolly was out of her mouth she began to slowly move it back in. Her tongue snaked out and licked the tip of it a few times. Grissom had been peering over the edge of his book staring at her, becoming more and more flustered at the scene unfolding before him.

_What the hell is she doing to that ice-lolly? Poor defenceless thing… I mean I could give her something to suck…and lick…and…_

Grissom drifted off into a land of his own where everything he ever wanted was in front of him. Sara continued her movements picking up the pace slightly, she noticed that Grissom had been watching her only a few minutes ago. But his eyes were now glazed over, as if he were dreaming.

_Well, we will have to put a stop to that._

_I put this show on for a reason; and I don't expect him to just wonder off into his own world._

"Hey, Griss this ice-lolly is so good. Do you want some?" She innocently asked trying desperately to keep a smile from appearing on her face. Grissom had all of a sudden become very flushed.

_Jeez, if she carry's on with that ice-lolly I'm going to have to take her right here._

Grissom was now staring straight at her; watching her every move. Sara swore she could see drool forming at the edge of his mouth.

_Perfect._

She grinned like an idiot and placed the ice-lolly back into her mouth to continue with her antics; Sara had the ice-lolly half way in her mouth when Catherine and Warrick came in. Catherine sat next to Sara and Warrick sat the other side of Catherine. Sara quickly removed the ice-lolly from her mouth and Grissom just as quickly diverted his eyes. He went back to 'reading' his book.

_Damn you Catherine and Warrick! I had him eating out of the palm of my hand! _

_You still do…_

_What?_

_Hello? There's no one sitting next to Grissom._

_So?!_

_Feet…underneath the table…_

_Well that's were you generally find feet._

_Oh my god! Do you need me to spell it out for you?! _

_Yes please._

_Run your foot along his leg!_

_Oh why didn't you just say so?_

Glancing quickly at both Warrick and Catherine, Sara decided it was safe to make her move. She nudged her shoes off, and extended her long legs; she ran her foot up Grissom's calf slowly… tantalizingly slowly. All the while, she was looking around the room; looking completely innocent.

"Grissom..? Earth to Grissom!" Catherine almost yelled, while waving her hands around in front of his face. He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"The assignments are not going to hand themselves out!" Catherine bluntly said, while raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"We've got…to … to, wait for Nick." Grissom stuttered. Sara's foot was now stroking the back of his thigh. She stopped her movements for a second and Grissom thought he was safe. He blew out a puff of air, trying to control the fluttering sensation that was building up in the pit of his stomach. She suddenly continued her attack on his legs, working her way up until she was stroking his inner thigh…

_She wouldn't… would she?_

_Not at work, surely not._

But Sara showed no signs of stopping, he did all that he could do - he closed his legs; effectively trapping her foot and stilling her movements. He looked directly at her, his breathing a little ragged.

"Why don't you just give them out now Griss?" Sara asked as a smile fought its way on to her face. She ducked her head to make sure that Catherine and Warrick didn't see her smiling. She pushed her foot forwards gently until she hit what she first thought was his gun, but then realised he doesn't have one on him. Grissom began to blush and Sara had to move her hand to cover her mouth to stop her from giggling; he looked mortified. She inwardly 

giggled, thus causing her foot to nudge forward slightly. Grissom took a deep breathe all of a sudden and began to cough furiously.

"Gil…I mean Griss, what's wrong?" Sara asked playing the innocent.

"You no what…I…think I will give…out the assignments…" He managed to choke out in between coughing.

"Catherine you and Warrick have a…um …DB. The female was home alone when she was attacked…" He said as he handed Catherine and Warrick their slip. They both got up and began to walk towards the door. As Catherine was walking past Grissom she looked down at the floor because she thought she had trodden on something; that's when she saw Sara's foot massaging Grissom's crotch. She nearly burst out laughing, Warrick had already walked out the door but she had stopped at the door frame, turned to Sara and winked at her before she exited the room.

_Shit! Catherine saw!_


	2. Don't tell!

**Wow, thank you for all the great reviews! Thank you to CSI Granger. You're great! Right here is the last chapter… **

**Towards the end of shift**

Sara had just walked in to the locker room completely engrossed in her own thoughts, oblivious to anything else going on around her.

_What if she's told someone? _

_She wouldn't have of told someone…_

_Hello, one word gossip. I'll never live this down!_

_This is just fantastic…_

Her line of thoughts were cut off by Catherine entering the locker room, she still kept her head down – not wanting to look her in the eye.

Catherine saw Sara sitting on the bench; she looked as if she was lost in her thoughts.

"Catherine I'm begging you please don't say anything to anyone." Sara pleaded with out even looking at the blonde. Catherine was completely caught of guard.

_Whoa, how the hell did Sara see me then?_

"How the hell did you just see me?" Catherine asked a look of confusion plastered all over her face.

"I just knew you were there. Please Catherine, don't say anything." Sara replied as she looked up at Catherine.

"Please, I am asking you as a friend Catherine. Please?" Sara now questioned.

Catherine made her way over to her locker, leaving Sara still unanswered.

"Damn lockers." She shouted as she kicked the locker, trying to force it open.

"Here let me." Sara said calmly as she walked over to the locker and opened it with out even thinking twice.

"How the…" Catherine spun around, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"It likes me." Sara solemnly replied, shrugging her shoulders as she sat back down on the cold, hard bench.

"Don't tell anyone." Catherine turned around to look Sara in the eye.

"What that the locker likes you? Or that you're shagging your boss?" Catherine asked a smile appearing on her face. Sara gave Catherine an icy stare, then whispered meekly,

"The second one."

Catherine turned around as fast as possible and looked at Sara, her mouth growing into a wide "O" and her eyes twinkling with this newly found knowledge.

"You've shagged Grissom!" Catherine squeaked.

"Um, yeah…I thought you knew" Sara whispered.

"Oh, thank you Lord! Thank you for allowing Grissom to pull his head out of his arse, long enough to notice what was right in front of him! But no, I did not know, when I saw your foot I just presumed that you and him were an item; because I didn't peg you as the type of woman who randomly sticks her foot in men's crotches." Catherine told her, as the both burst out into laughter.

"But I wasn't sure…" Catherine began to laugh harder.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Grissom coming around the corner so she sneakily ran around the opposite corner and waited. Grissom walked into the room, blissfully ignorant of the fact that Catherine was lurking around the corner, and came up behind Sara; he placed his hands around her waist and hugged her.

"Hey sexy." He whispered into her ear, lightly nibbling behind her ear.

"Hey…" Sara managed to choke out. Catherine walked out from her hiding place with her head down.

"So, where were we Sara? Oh yeah, you were saying that Grissom is an animal in bed." Catherine smugly commented as she looked up and pretended to be surprised to see Grissom hugging Sara. When it registered in Grissom's brain that Catherine was standing behind him, he jumped as far way from Sara as possible, hands outstretched to his sides.

"You told her?" Grissom asked while looking at Sara; both Sara and Grissom felt a strong blush envelop their faces.

"She saw where my foot was this morning…" Sara replied as her cheeks went even redder.

"Oh." Grissom said as he turned to Catherine.

"Oh indeed." Catherine simply replied while nodding her head.

**So I hope you liked it! Please press the little button and tell me what you think…**


End file.
